


A compliment

by Agirllovespancakes



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirllovespancakes/pseuds/Agirllovespancakes
Summary: Din Djarin looks at the sunset in the dunes with the kid and the woman he has fallen for. Then she signs something and he realizes the love is mutual.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	A compliment

**Author's Note:**

> It is short but fluffy. And the woman is completely deaf.

They were sitting in the sand dunes of this planet. With her hands resting in her lap, she looked up at the sky. She looked tired, he noticed. And yet, her eyes shone in the sunlight. He could see the flames from the bursting sky in her eyes. The red, orange, and yellow that took over the whole sky. She sighed deeply and turned to look at him. She beamed at him. Her smile was so big he needed to restrain himself from telling her everything, from telling her how much he cared for her, how much she meant to him. 

From the first day they met, he knew she was special. And that wasn’t due to her disability, she couldn’t hear anything. It was her smile, she couldn’t stop smiling. Not even after she had been in danger and not even when she was exhausted. She told him one night that if you couldn’t smile anymore, then life would have no meaning. What was the point of living if you didn’t enjoy it? It had made him question a lot of things. He loved his creed, his beliefs, his armor, his life. Yet, there was something missing. And when he found the little green baby he knew what it was: A family, a home of his own. He risked his life and that of his covert to save the little one. And that was when he knew, wherever he goes, the child goes too. And that included her at some point. She wasn’t there when he found the child - she was working in a canteen on another planet - but he went to her immediately and begged her to come with him. Even now he still wondered why she had so eagerly agreed. Her hands moved so fast it took him a while to realize she had said “yes”. Her smile was thunderous, enjoyable, and he yearned for her smile every day. 

They were sitting in the sand dunes because they had to avoid an ambush. He knew something was off the moment they left the place. He had the feeling someone was following them. They had to leave their vehicle behind and run through the dunes. He could have fought them, but there was the risk that she and the small one would be hurt. Sometimes it was better to run and live instead of fight. She nodded at him, closing her eyes for a second to enjoy the breeze that came up. The sky was reddening, and the sun had almost set. Soon the sky would be dark, and they would be surrounded by nothingness, nothing but small stars looking down at them. He didn't worry about their survival, for he had enough skills to build a fire and cook them a meal. No, the worry was about what she might notice. He was worried she would notice everything. Because with every new day he fell harder for her. 

She lifted her hands to sign at him. "What are you thinking about?"   
You, he thought. "It is peaceful here."  
She nodded again. "It really is. Lovely view, as always."  
He furrowed his eyebrows at that, which she couldn’t see of course. "What do you mean, as always?"

She laughed. Her laugh always sounded beautiful, happy, joyful. It’s a shame she would never know how beautiful she sounds. 

"You!"  
He tilted his helmet sideways, confused. "I don’t understand."  
She pointed at his beskar before signing again.   
"Your beskar shines in this light. You are beautiful," she giggled, "as always."

She couldn’t see the heat that was rushing to his cheeks. She couldn’t hear his heart beating faster at her compliment. She couldn’t see the adoring eyes behind the visor.

"Are you flirting with me?"  
"You finally noticed?"

That struck him. When did she flirt before? He looked down at the child that was cooing at his feet. And It looked up at him with its big eyes, as if to throw him shade, as if the little one knew already.

"When?" He looked back at her.  
She raised her eyebrows. "All the time. I tried to flirt with you but you didn’t notice at all."

He could feel the embarrassment flooding him. How is it possible he never noticed that her feelings were mutual?  
"Din?"  
His voice cracked at her question. "Please stay with me."  
"I would never leave you."

He looked up at the sky again, which was now a darker shade of red, a few stars already visible. And looking down, he noticed his beskar was colored red too in the light. With his hand, he reached for hers, entangling his gloved fingers with hers. They sat like that for a few more minutes. Just until they really had to start making a fire to cook food and stay warm for the night.


End file.
